Hotel Transylvania 2 The Movie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: It's been three years since Mavis's 118th birthday party and much to the count's joy his daughter and her boyfriend Johnny have finally returned from their trip around the world and with big news; they are getting married. While shocked at first Dracula then tries to do his best to make sure their wedding goes off perfectly but several obstacles stand in his way.
1. Recap

**Hotel Transylvania 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:** Three years ago, for the first time in one hundred and fourteen years the security of the monster sanctuary known as Hotel Transylvania was breached by a human, all because the Hotel owner; Count Dracula himself, was trying to keep his one hundred and eighteen year old "teenage" daughter, Mavis, from leaving him. To avoid a panic Dracula disguised the twenty-one year old known human as a Stein in order for him to blend in. Things take an unexpected turn when Mavis and Johnny 'zing' and become attracted to each other. Eventually Dracula gained respect for the human and allowed him to set up Mavis's party. Unfortunately, one of the staff, namely Quasimodo, figures out Johnny's true nature and exposes him, much to the panic of all the residents in the hotel. While Mavis didn't care what Johnny was, the young adult still had to reject Mavis out of respect for her father, breaking her heart. In order to undo his mistake Dracula went after Johnny, apologized and begged him to come back to the Hotel for Mavis's sake. Upon returning to the Hotel Johnny tells Mavis that their 'zing' was mutual and the real reason why he rejected her. After receiving Dracula's blessing, Johnny and Mavis became a couple and prepared to go on a long vacation and see the world together.

* * *

**Yes, it is short, but this is just a recap page for those who have not seen the movie or have forgotten some parts. The next few chapters will be longer, or at least I'll try to.**


	2. Departure

**Chapter 2**

**2012**

**Hotel Transylvania **

The deep misty and gothic region that was known as Transylvania was only something one could read about in horror stories. The forests surrounding a certain area stood high and mighty, shielding the night sky down below, creating a moonlit and eerie feeling.

The dark cloudy night sky was like that of a huge ocean of darkness that swayed in the sky. The mountainous area that looked it was setting from one of those old Boris Karloff movies back in the 1930s. Indeed the area was that of something from a horror film or story.

The isolated forest deep within the mist-hidden mountain forests of Transylvania was a dreary and darkened sight. It was a deep forest that nearly stretched on for miles with nothing but forest and open landscape.

The forests were filled with giant tall trees, with bare branches, twisting and turning towards the night skies. The leaves lay about the blackened and muddy ground, yet it was drier than anyone would ever suspect.

The dark clouds above the forest nearly befogged the entire blackened sky; not a single star shined out there. Not even the sounds of woodland creatures were uttered, nor did they dare, as something obviously spooked out only hoots and low howls and moans in the night.

On the other side of the dense fog, stood the most massive and largest castle you'd ever seen. It was practically as big as seven football fields and with walls as tall as the Berlin. A driveway was built in there, along with a wooden draw bridge in the front.

On the other side of said wooden draw bridge a spooky looking car driven by a monster with a pumpkin for a head sat in the driver's seat ready to go while the young couple known as Mavis and Johnny loaded their backpacks into the truck.

Behind them, Dracula along with his monster friends, Frank, Wayne, Murray, The Invisible Man, Eunice and Wanda were all standing outside the entrance to the hotel preparing to see the two love bats off.

Dracula approached the two. "So, Mavy, Jonathan, I trust you both have loaded up all our things for your trip?" he inquired.

Johnny struggled as he attempted to keep the trunk of the car closed. "Oh, you bet!" he replied enthusiastically. "Just need to get it all… in there…"

"Yeah Dad, we're all packed and I cannot _wait_ to get out there!" Mavis said happily. "Thank you so much for allowing this Dad, it means _everything_."

"Of course darling, anything for you." Dracula told her sweetly as he and his daughter smiled at each other. Their nice father daughter moment soon ends as soon as they heard the trunk snap shut, it seemed that Johnny had _finally_ got both of their individual backpacks inside.

"Ok! We're all good to go!" he called out enthusiastically.

"Well Mavy, I guess this is goodbye." Dracula said with a sad smile as he and his daughter hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you Dad." Mavis admitted.

"And I you, my sweet little blood orange." Dracula nodded.

"Hey, what about us?" Murray pointed out.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're not gonna miss all of _us_!" Frank added.

"Yeah, what are we? Rotten pieces of scream cheese or something?" Wayne quipped.

"Oh, of course miss you guys!" Mavis told her honorary uncles and aunts

Mavis and her Auntie Wanda gave her each a tight and loving hug.

"Oh, be safe sweetie." Wanda said to the young vampire whom she considered a daughter.

"I will Auntie Wanda, and don't worry I'll write to all of you every day." Mavis promised.

"You'd better sweetheart." Eunice told her, then looked at Johnny. "And you, you'd better treat her nice, got it skinny?"

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Johnny saluted, a bit intimidated by Eunice stern tone of voice.

"Don't worry Auntie Eunice, Johnny won't let anything happen to me, just like _I_ won't let anything happen to him." Mavis promised.

"I am glad to you hear that." Dracula nodded with a smile.

"Well you two have fun out there!" Frank told them.

"Yeah just don't have _too_ much fun, if you know what I'm saying, huh, huh?" The Invisible Man inquired with a suggestive tone. Everyone's eyes slowly widen at this and Johnny's face seemed to blush a little, the only one who _didn't_ get what he was saying was Mavis. She turned to Johnny for an explanation but he only turned away and whistled to hide his blush.

Mavis looked to her father this time. "Uh… What's he talking about?" she questioned.

"What? Oh _that? _That was a… uh…" The count began to say. Dracula's eyes darted around as he tried to come up with an explanation till finally… "It is a… it is a joke, darling. Yes, a joke."

"I don't get it." Mavis said.

"Yes, he didn't tell it right." Dracula scowled as he tried to elbow the invisible man, but the seemingly floating glasses moved away.

"Missed me!" The Invisible Man whispered mockingly. Dracula did his best to contain his temper.

"Well before you go how about a big hug for the road?" The giant known as Frankenstein asked opening his arms.

Mavis rolled her eyes with a smile at her uncle's jolly laughter.

"Ok, ok," she said as she hugged her uncle tightly.

"Don't forget me!" Johnny cheered as he leapt over and joined in the hug, nearly tipping the big guy over, the three of them all laughed.

Then a horn went off, signaling that it was time to go.

"We'd better get going." Johnny reminded his vampire girlfriend. Mavis nodded, then turned to the others, and smiled at them.

"Bye, everyone!" she waved.

Mavis and Johnny made their way into the car and hopped inside. The spooky car's engine roared to life before driving away. Dracula and the rest of the monster waved and yelled their goodbyes as the car drove off towards the forest and then the airport where their journey would begin. Mavis and her father shared one last heartfelt and teary eyed look before the car zoomed out of sight.

Wanda sighed blissfully. "Oh, if only Martha were here to watch this,"

Dracula just smiled, as he patted his heart, "She's always here, Wanda. She's always here…"

Dracula continues to watch the car go off into the night, while he was sad that his daughter was leaving and worried about what might happen to her, at the same time he was happy for her and confident Johnny would keep her safe. All he could do now, was wait for their return.


	3. The Call

**Chapter 3**

**3 years later**

While it had only been three years since Johnny and Mavis left for their trip, to Dracula it felt like three _thousand_ years. While he got many postcards from the two and the occasional phone call, the Count missed his daughter and his human best friend terribly. Not to mention with them gone things had become so peaceful at the hotel it was absolutely boring. To keep his mind occupied the count continuously threw little darts on a spider infested dart board, killing one each time he hit the board until finally he ended up missing, causing him to hit his desk with his head in exasperation. And then a skeleton phone rang and screamed, much to his annoyance.

"Ugh, what now?" Dracula wondered, annoyed as he rubbed his temples slowly and smoothly before picking up the phone. "Yes, it's me, what is it?"

"Count Dracula, there's some very special guests in lobby expecting to see you," The person on the other end of the phone told him.

Dracula sighed. "Tell them I'll be right down."

Dracula quickly hung up and headed for the elevator to greet whatever guests wanted to see him.

"What? No tip?" The Skelton Phone asked annoyed before Dracula bonked it on the head hard. "Harsh…"

Dracula zoomed into the elevator and rode it all the way down to the lobby, where his 'very special guest's' were waiting. Imagine his surprise and happiness when he saw that it was all of his good friends, Frank, Murray, Wayne and the rest of the gang. They all cheered, waved and greeted Dracula warmly.

"Hey, hey, Drac!" Murray said.

"Good to see you buddy!" Frank smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Wayne added with a smile.

"Hello my good friends!" Dracula greeted them. "So what brings you all…"

The happy moment ended quickly as soon as everybody heard the ding of an elevator door opening, followed by an army of hungry and hyper wolf pups stampeding into the lobby.

"Kids, behave yourselves," Wanda said, although it most likely fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah, have some fun _without_ causing property damage for once," Wayne added before letting out a tired yawn.

"How much sleep did you get anyway?" The Invisible Man questioned.

"About ten minutes more than usual actually," Wayne replied, "And I have a feeling I'm gonna need it too."

"Frank, remind me _never_ to have kids." Eunice told her giant husband.

"As I was saying…" Dracula said, greatly annoyed by how he was interrupted. "What brings you all here on such short notice anyways?"

"We came to see if you heard anything from Johnny and Mavis yet." Wayne responded.

"Yeah, how are the little love bats doing?" The Invisible Man asked, interested.

"Yeah, it's been three man, give a monster the deets!" Murray practically begged.

"Not much I'm afraid." Dracula admitted. "I've gotten a few postcards and the occasional phone calls but sadly I have not heard from either of them in months."

"Oh goodness, are they ok?" Wanda asked concerned.

"Relax, relax," Dracula assured them. "I am sure they are both fine and do not worry about me either, I'm not worried or upset, I'm completely calm. My little girl is out there, enjoying her life and making the most of it. I know that she is safe, and I know she is happy. And that, is all that matters."

His three friends smiled. "Oh, how sweet," Wanda commented, touched.

"Yeah, I'm proud of ya, Drac," Frank said.

"Same here, buddy," The floating pair of glasses added.

"Thank you, you guys…" Drac told his friends warmly, though a look of sadness still existed on his face. "However… even though they are both safe part of me still misses my little ghoul… AND Jonathan."

"You're not gonna start crying are you?" Eunice asked, a bit disgusted.

"Come on hon, give the guy a break." Frank told his wife. "This is like… the longest Mavis has ever been away from him."

"But still, the guy needs to get used to life without Mavis." Wayne reminded them all.

"He's right, I mean it's not like she and Johnny are just call then walk through that door any time soon." Murray pointed out, gesturing to the spinning door and the skull phone. Just then the skull phone started ringing and screaming.

"That was… trippy." The Invisible Man remarked. The others slowly nod in agreement, they were all also freaked out by this. Dracula quickly grabbed the phone, ceasing the ringing.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey Dad!"_ A familiar voice said happily on the other end of the phone.

"MAVY!" Dracula exclaimed extremely happily. "Oh I'm so happy to hear from you my little voodoo doll!"

"Way to hold your ground pal." The Invisible Man told him sarcastically

Dracula ignored him and continued talking to his daughter. "So Mavy, how have things been? Are you and Johnny ok?"

"We're fine Dad, we're fine!" Mavis assured him. "Don't worry."

"Worried!? Who said I was worried?" Dracula asked innocently, his friends opened their mouths to say something about his 'lack of worrying' but Drac telekinetically closed their mouths shut.

"So… I take it you are enjoying your trip out there?" Dracula inquired.

"Oh you wouldn't _believe it_ Dad! Everything here is so incredible! I can't wait to tell you guys all about it!" Mavis exclaimed excited and happy. Dracula was about to answer her when he heard the muffled shouting of the others wanting to talk to Mavis also, he then sighed, defeated.

"Uh, hold on my little love dropping your Uncle Frank and the others wish to talk to you as well." Dracula told her as he unzipped their mouths and held the phone close to them. Excited and curious, they swarmed around the phone and started shouting out questions at the phone.

"Mavis! how are you?" "Where are you guys?" "Are you coming back?" "How is it out there?"

"Everyone please quiet down!" Dracula shouted over the crowd, "Please, calm yourselves I-!" The monsters continued shouting, some even louder than before. He scowled and his eyes turned red. Finally, Dracula let out a loud roar that echoed through the whole lobby.

Now scared into silence, the monsters stared at Dracula. He gave them one final glare before smiling again, putting the phone up to his ear , "Sorry about that, they're just a bit… overexcited to hear from you, after all you and Johnny have been gone for nearly three years and we kind… haven't… heard from you."

"Yeah, sorry about that Dad… we've just been so busy and…" Mavis began to say before Drac heard another voice on the phone.

"Hey Drac! How's it going? Everything cool?"

"Oh, hello to you Jonathan, yes everything is 'cool', thank you for asking." Dracula said, flatly.

"Aw, you're welcome!" Jonathan said flattered. On other end of the phone the now twenty-four year old Johnny had just scooted very closely to the new a hundred and twenty one year old Mavis so he could talk through the phone. They appeared to be in an airport of some sorts.

"Yes, yes, anyways where are you two now?" Dracula asked, a bit impatiently.

"In Paris, oh Dad it's so beautiful here!" Mavis exclaimed. "Johnny always told me how it's the city of love and…"

Mavis giggled a bit as she glanced at Johnny lovingly before continuing. "Now I know why…"

"It's also the city of cheese sauce, by the way." Jonathan added. "Hmm, man I could go for some cheese sauce right now…"

"Get to the point." Dracula hissed, a bit annoyed.

"Ok! Ok! We will!" Jonathan said, a bit scared. "Uh, Mavis you mind taking it from here?"

"Sure. Listen Dad, we got really great news to tell you and everyone else." Mavis told him, her tone suggested she was having trouble containing her excitement.

"Really? So… what is it?" Dracula asked, anxiously and excitedly, the others all gather around the phone to hear Mavis's answer as well.

"Well we can't tell you _now_… but we can tell you that we're both coming back to the Hotel!" Mavis said happily.

"What!?" Everybody cried, excited and happy. They all began to cheer happily, which Mavis and Johnny easily heard on the other side of the radio.

"So Mavy that's such good news! I cannot wait till you arrive!" Dracula cried. "Oh thank the underworld! My precious Mavy is finally coming home! Whoo-hoo!"

On the other side of the phone, Mavis and Johnny both exchanged awkward glances as they listened to everybody cheer with excitement and chuckled a bit.

"Wow! They sure are happy to hear that we're coming back!" Johnny remarked.

"They sure are." Mavis agreed.

"You… think we should try and calm them down a little bit?" Johnny asked.

"I say… let them get out of their systems, I mean it's been _years_ since they last saw us." Mavis said.

Johnny shrugged. "Cool," he said relaxed.

Mavis turned her attention back to the phone. "Ok Dad, once the plane hits ground we'll be on our way back to the Hotel," she told her Dad.

"So reserve a room, please!" Johnny added.

"Absolutely," Dracula replied, "Two rooms for the next week."

"Uh Dad? He said _one_ room."

"Oh I know. Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"We'll be at the hotel around sunset. Bye dad!"

"See ya later, Drac!"

"See you soon my honey bat! Oh and uh... you too Jonathan! Ok, bye"

With that, the phone call ended. Feeling so happy that he could have flown three laps around the castle, Dracula turned to his guests and friends.

"Good news, Johnny and Mavis will be arriving tomorrow." Dracula told them. "So it' up to us to make sure this hotel looks _spotless_ when they get here, understand?"

Frank saluted him immediately. "Yes, sir! You can count on me buddy!"

"For _you_… no. For my little Mavis? Abso-freaking-lutly!" Eunice declared.

"Wait, wait, wait, why do _we_ have to help?" Wayne questioned. "We don't work for you, _they_ do."

Wayne gestured to the zombie bell boys walking around mindlessly and clumsily bumping into everything.

"Note to self; get better help." Dracula told himself, he then leaned towards Wayne a bit threateningly. "Now... do you want to help Mavis, or not?"

Wanda gripped his arm. "Honey…"

Wayne groaned. "Fine… you had me at 'help Mavis', anyway."

"Thank you," Dracula nodded. "Now, Invisible Man, are you in as well?"

Dracula looked around but didn't seem the Invisible Man anywhere in sight.

"Hello? Invisible Man? Are you there?" Dracula called out. "Are you in?"

Dracula suddenly yelped a he felt a sharp pinch, he turned, covered his behind and glared at the floating pair of glasses.

"You bet your booty I am!" The Invisible Man replied happily, Dracula continued to glare at him. "What? I told you; your irresistible!"

"All right, all right are we going to get things ready or not?" Wayne asked, a bit impatiently.

"Yes, we are!" Dracula declared. "So let's get to it!"

The monsters all cheered and began to get to work.


	4. The Arrival and the News

**Chapter 4**

By the time they were done, the sun was already in the sky. Dracula walked towards his coffin in a sluggish manner and when he finally reached it his face fell right onto it, like he couldn't support his upper body any longer. He lets out a soft and tired groan.

"Well Martha I did it, the whole place is cleaned up." Dracula spoke out loud. "Now I just to rest for a bit until Mavis and Johnny arrive…."

Dracula begins to drift to sleep when suddenly the skull phone started screaming, waking him up.

The count let out a more annoyed and tired groan. "Oh you have _got_ to be pulling on my leg…"

Dracula forced himself to stand back up and walked over to the screaming phone, still slouching as he walked. He then answered.

"Yes, what is it now?" he asked, tiredly.

"Sir, they have arrived." The suit of shining armor said on the other end of the phone. Almost immediately Dracula zoomed right out of the room, full of energy, leaving the phone dangling on the stool.

"Sir? Sir?" The suit of armor called out. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yep." The skeleton phone confirmed.

Dracula zoomed down the hall and into the elevator, where he rode it all the way down to the lobby. Luckily he wasn't the only one awake. Frank, Eunice and Murray had arrived in the afternoon too. They, along with Wayne, Wanda and Griffin, as well as pretty much every other monster, were waiting on the first floor.

Even monsters who had never stayed at the hotel before (and some didn't even want to reserve a room) were there. It seemed like the entire monster community was interested in the young couple. It was really no surprise. Dracula's daughter (who already had a little interest just for that reason alone) dating a human was not something the monster public heard every day. The knights had to work double time just to keep the monster paparazzi out.

Even all that couldn't ruin Drac's mood as he saw both Mavis and Johnny struggling to pass through the revolving doors due to their large backpacks, there was a long, suspenseful yet exciting pause before they both emerged into the lobby. They both sighed deeply and turned to everyone

"Sup guys!" Johnny waved.

"JOHNNY! MAVIS!" Everyone cried as they all rushed over to greet them. Happy chatter and smiles quickly filled the lobby, as well as a lot of hugging, pats on the back and both Mavis and Johnny were hit with a barrage of questions. Dracula just watched and smiled in the background, patiently waiting of his return but struggling to contain his own happiness.

"Whoa, whoa, everybody calm down!" Mavis told them all, trying to ease their excitement but still happy to see them

"Yeah, one at a time please, getting through the door was _a lot_ harder then it looked!" Johnny said exhausted.

"I told you should lighten the load a bit." Mavis reminded him. "Carrying around all that stuff will probably really hurt you're back one day."

"Yeah, I know, but it's gotta go somewhere otherwise I'd have to _carry_ it all." Johnny stated. "You know, I tried to do that once… never doing it again."

Mavis chuckled a bit as they both removed their backpacks, after which Johnny straightened up his own back as sighed relieved.

"Oh that feels better…" he mumbled. As Mavis giggled Eunice rushed over to her and gripped her hands.

"Oh Mavis, darling, _you_ look _great!"_ Eunice exclaimed, happily as she looked Mavis over. It appeared that Mavis had completely fallen in love with human fashion. She still stuck to her favorite colors and barely gave a second look to anything too bright or gaudy. Today she was wearing a purple scarf, black long sleeved shirt, a red belt, black skirt and black and red leggings, and of course the red sneakers she had worn for over a hundred years. She also let her hair grow a few inches. As for Jonathan, he looked pretty much the same, just with a goatee and new clothes consisting of sleeveless green hoodie over an orange shirt, his cargo shorts and blue and green sneakers.

"Oh, thanks! You too!" Mavis commented.

"Hey, so how was your trip? How was it out there?" The Invisible Man asked.

"Oh my gosh, it was _so incredible!_" Mavis squealed a bit. "We saw so many amazing things, right Johnny?"

"Oh totally! And man oh man you should have seen the look on her face when she first took a bite out of a hotdog." Johnny told them. "I'm telling you she stared into space for a like a whole hour. Man it was priceless!"

"Johnny!" Mavis said, blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"Aw, come on, I'm just teasing that's all." Johnny assured her. "Besides, you looked cute with that look on your face."

"Aw!" Mavis said, touched as she kissed his cheek gently.

"Oh…" Wanda said, happily watching the romantic moment. "Aren't you two adorable?"

"Thanks, Auntie Wanda." Mavis said, smiling.

"So… what else did you guys go anyway?" Murray questioned.

"And did you have any 'fun'?" The Invisible Man asked suggestively. "Huh? Huh?"

"Uh…" Johnny began to say, his cheeks were blushing red from embarrassment, just like Mavis.

Looking into the crowd, Mavis saw the face she was most happy to see. "Dad!"

"Mavy!" Dracula cried back.

Using her vampire speed to get through the crowd quickly, the two of them practically tackled each other with a big hug.

"I missed you so much, Dad." Mavis told her father, with a single tear falling from her face.

Dracula patted her back gently and lovingly. "And I you love droppings, and I you," he said softly. "So, how have you been, Mavy?"

"Great Dad, I have so much to tell you!"

Before she could say anymore, Johnny then popped up, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Hey, Drac! Don't I get a hug too?" he asked holding out his arms with a wide smile on his face, Dracula looked a bit reluctant to do so. "Come on! They're free!"

The elder vampire gave him a look. "Oh." He took a step back. "Uh, that's fine, it's cool I…" Dracula's face then turned into a playful smile.

"Oh come here, guy!"

Johnny smiled and laughed as he ran over, jumped up and gave Dracula a tight hug, which the count returned.

"Ha-ha! It's good to see you again, Drac old buddy!" the red head said.

"Yes, you too my dear boy." Dracula said, patting him on the back. Drac waited a minute but Johnny did not release him. "Ok… you can go now please!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" The human apologized. Johnny quickly leapt off of Dracula.

"Eh, don't worry yourself about it." Dracula assured him. "Anyway, like I said it's good to see you my human friend. I trust you've been taking care of Mavis well?"

"Yeah, totally!" Johnny nodded. "She didn't get a scratch on her, I swear."

"Yeah, something tells me she takes care of _you_." Wayne stated, smirking.

"Please! I've protected hundreds… tens… sometimes." Johnny stated, his tone suggested that only the last part of his sentence was true, but he still smiled anyway.

"So Mavis, Johnny, darlings. What's this 'big news', you both said you were gonna share with us?" Eunice questioned.

"Oh! Right! The news!" Johnny remembered.

"Yes, the news." Dracula nodded, somewhat impatiently. "So what is it?"

A suit of armor rushed over to Drac. "Sir! Sir! There's a urgency I need to discuss with you right away."

Dracula sighed. "Alright, what is it?" he asked, he turned to his daughter and human friend. "Hold on just a sec you two while I take care of this." Dracula zoomed over to the Suit of Armor. While he was away Mavis continued to tell her news to the others anyway.

"Ok, so this all started during our last trip to Ha-wee-wee, right before our trip to Paris." Mavis began.

Meanwhile, while Mavis was talking to the others Dracula was just several feet away talking to the Suit of Armor.

"Sir, we may have reason to believe that Quasimodo Wilson has broken free of your freezing spell." The armor told him.

"He what!?" Dracula whispered in a tense tone. He grabbed the suit of armor and pulled him over closely. "Where is he now?"

"Don't worry sir, we have him restrained in the hotel dungeon." The suit of armor assured him.

"Good, keep them so I can have a word or two with him." Dracula ordered the guard.

At the same time, Mavis was just about to finish up her story to all of the others with Johnny's arm over her shoulders the whole time.

"So in conclusion…" Mavis began before holding up her hand, which had a glimmering ring on it. "Johnny and I are getting married!"

"Until then Johnny and I are getting…" Dracula began, unknowingly repeating what Mavis was saying at the time, which he heard due to his vampire hearing. It took a little while before the last part managed to sink into his head. "M-M-Married?"

The monsters all gasp and the monster ladies all squealed with absolute joy.

"Oh Mavis that is wonderful!" Wanda smiled. "Right Drac?"

"M-M-Married?" Dracula stuttered, still in shock.

"Congratulations you too." Wayne told them.

"Yeah, way to go Johnny!" Frank added, giving Johnny a semi gentle pat that shook him a bit.

"Thanks…" Johnny said, a bit shaken.

"Oh can you believe it everyone, these two are _finally_ gonna be husband and wife!" Eunice proclaimed. "It's about time if you ask _me!_"

"M-M-Married?" Dracula continued stuttered.

"And that means Drac is gonna be an in-law to old Johnny here." Invisible Man pointed out.

"Sweet!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Isn't this great? There's nothing like a wedding to bring all us closer together." Mavis said with a smile.

"Yep, we're just one big happy family!" Johnny agreed, who rushed over to Drac and held out his hand. "Put her there Drac!"

Dracula didn't respond and instead fainted on the spot, much to everyone's shock and confusion.

"Dad?" Mavis inquired concerned, walking over to her father to make sure he was ok. As did the others.

"Drac? You ok? What's wrong buddy?" Frank wondered.

Drac lifted his head, dazed. "Ugh… my little mouse…" he muttered before passing out again.


End file.
